


Maximus Connubium!

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double your sexual pleasure, indeed. For <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_mp_ldws"><a href="http://mp-ldws.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mp-ldws.livejournal.com/"><b>mp_ldws</b></a></span>  round one.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Maximus Connubium!

“Look,” Sirius showed Remus the flyer. “It says to cast the spell before ‘love-making’,” the two boys snickered at the phrase, “and it’s guaranteed to double your sexual pleasure!”

Remus looked at the dirty flyer skeptically. “I don’t know, Padfoot…”

But Sirius was already reaching for his wand. “Here, I’ll try it on myself first, and if it’s bloody amazing, then you can try, too.” Sirius poked his tongue out of his mouth and pointed his wand at his groin. _“Maximus Connubium!_ ”

There was a pause, and suddenly Sirius was shouting. Something…something was going on! Down… _there_ …

“Fuck! Remus, shit! Look…look at it. What happened?”

Sirius ripped off his trousers and pants, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for Remus to assess the situation. A moment later, Remus was clearing his throat nervously. “Um…Sirius…”

Sirius snapped one eye open. “What? Is it terrible?”

Remus was staring down at Sirius’ groin, shock written plainly across his features. “It wears off, right?”

With a shaking hand, Sirius started to explore his cock and balls. Nothing wrong so far… “Yeah, after sex it’s supposed to-” suddenly, Sirius’ fingers _slipped_ , and pushed into something _wet_ and _moist_. “What the hell is that?!”

Blushing bright red, Remus blinked as he stared at Sirius. “I believe it’s a vagina.”

“Fuck, you think so, Moony?!” Sirius yanked his hand away. Bloody hell. A _vagina_?! Double your pleasure, alright…

“It’s not that bad.” Remus had a peculiar expression on his face, as his eyes flickered down to Sirius’ new appendage. “After all…” his fingers crept across the duvet, pressing forward against Sirius’ new wet heat experimentally. Sirius gasped and his hips bucked forward reflexively. “This _does_ double the amount of places I can make you come.”

With a groan, Sirius pulled Remus tight to him. Bloody _resplendent_ flyer.

    



End file.
